


Atto di fede (Di tutta la vita questo è il momento)

by Fae



Series: Schegge di Marlena [7]
Category: I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Het, Humor, LOOK THERE'S A KITTEN, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, My OT4 Is Better Than Yours, Pets, Polyamory, Slash, Slice of Life, The Lord of the Rings References
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/pseuds/Fae
Summary: Ho visto da vicino chi c'era da vederee ho visto che l'amorecambia il modo di guardareHo visto tanti pezziper un mosaico soloÈ tutto scritto ed è qui dentroe viene tutto via con meIn cui la vita è cominciata, ed è il momento di imparare a viverla. (Raccolta di momenti postQuindi Marlena stai accanto a me)
Relationships: Giuliano de' Medici & Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici & Francesco de' Pazzi & Novella Foscari, Giuliano de' Medici/Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi, Novella Foscari/Francesco de' Pazzi
Series: Schegge di Marlena [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329353
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Atto di fede (Di tutta la vita questo è il momento)

**Author's Note:**

> \- avevo da pubblicare una roba sull'OT4 che mi è venuta in mente senza preavviso, ed ero in crisi perché non sapevo bene che titolo e che canzone usare (grazie Liga, come sempre mi risolvi la vita). E poi mi sono ricordata che di idee sull'OT4 ne avrei più di una perché l'OT4 è vita e gioia e voglio scrivere di loro per sempre *piange*, e nonostante siano slegate l'una dall'altra sono più o meno tutte ambientate nel presente-futuro, e magari poteva avere senso metterle insieme. Intanto comincio da questa, e poi vediamo :D  
> \- titoli e citazioni da _Atto di fede_ di Ligabue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- [20:42, 27/1/2020] Ecate: [Sono una donna molto innamorata](https://i.imgur.com/oZ74XqD.jpg)  
> [20:48, 27/1/2020] Fae: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
> [20:49, 27/1/2020] Fae: c'è una storia da qualche parte  
> [20:49, 27/1/2020] Ecate: Francesco "io non voglio animali" Pazzi va a prendere il terzo cucciolo.  
> [20:49, 27/1/2020] Fae: ecco, tipo.  
> [20:51, 27/1/2020] Fae: il primo dei tre è stato un regalo di Lorenzo e Giuliano, change my mind.  
> [20:59, 27/1/2020] Ecate: Il primo dei tre è uno dei gattini che girano per villa Medici  
> [21:00, 27/1/2020] Ecate: Quindi ovvio che è un regalo di Lorenzo e Giuliano  
> \- o anche: dovevano essere cinquecento parole a caso sull'OT4 che adotta un gattino, nate dal prompt di questa settimana del COWT e dalla discussione di cui sopra (nata a sua volta da quella foto illegale di Martari, una roba che non so come Instagram non l'abbia ancora denunciato perché io onestamente lo farei). Sono diventate duemila parole a caso su Francesco che a causa del gattino si fa venire una crisi esistenziale, Novella che fa la nerd, Giuliano che è lo scemo della compagnia e Lorenzo che è, beh, Lorenzo. E IL GATTINO OVVIAMENTE!!!11! <3  
> \- ambientata nell'agosto del 2020  
> \- prompt: neonato/cucciolo (COWT #10, terza settimana @ LDF)

"No."

"Perché no?"

"Perché è un nome di merda. Vuoi che ti odi, questo gatto?"

"Pippin è un nome _perfetto_ per un gatto" si impunta Novella. "Vero, Pip? Vero che ti piace?"

"Ecco, vedi? Ha detto di no."

"Non ha detto _niente_."

"Ha il muso di uno che sta dicendo di no. E ha ragione, gli hai dato il nome dello scemo della compagnia!"

"Dovrebbe piacerti, avete un sacco di cose in comune."

"Vuole un nome da figo" prosegue Giuliano, ignorandola. "Chiamiamolo come il coso, lì, il mostro della miniera. Balrog."

"Balrog non è un nome, è una _razza_. Al massimo Morgoth."

"Ci sto."

"No."

"Perché no?"

"Perché _questo_ è un nome di merda."

"Vi odio tutti" fa presente Francesco, ma nessuno si degna nemmeno di rispondergli.

Ha sempre detto di non volere gatti. Lo ha detto a Novella, ogni volta che lei cominciava a sospirare un po' troppo e a guardarlo in modo un po' troppo intenso mentre gli raccontava di quanto le mancasse il gatto della sua vicina di Edimburgo. Lo ha detto a Giuliano, che lo ha ascoltato in silenzio per poi scuotere la testa e sentenziare _non capisci niente, Cesco, avere un gatto ti farebbe bene,_ e sentirsi rispondere da Francesco che no, grazie tante, gli bastano lui e Lorenzo a infilarsi in casa sua di soppiatto per mettergli in disordine qualsiasi cosa, non gli serve qualcun'altro che faccia lo stesso. Lo ha detto a Lorenzo, e lui perlomeno ha annuito e gli ha detto che se non se la sentiva allora era giusto così, senza mostrarsi particolarmente interessato alla questione né cercare di fargli cambiare idea.

Francesco, ingenuamente, aveva pensato che avessero capito. Aveva pensato di essere al sicuro.

E adesso eccolo lì, Lorenzo, in piedi a osservare la scena con quel sorrisetto divertito che farebbe venire voglia di picchiarlo a _chiunque_ , figuriamoci a Francesco che quel famoso pugno che ha preso da lui, e che per un qualche miracolo li ha fatti arrivare fino a qui, non gliel'ha mai restituito. Novella e Giuliano sono seduti a terra, ancora intenti a discutere su quale sia il nome migliore - fermo restando che vada preso dal _Signore degli anelli_ , su questo Novella è stata categorica - come hanno fatto per l'ultima mezz'ora. E Francesco è sprofondato nel divano con la testa tra le mani, a chiedersi cos'è diventata la sua vita.

E poi c'è il gatto, poco più di un cucciolo in realtà, che l'ultima mezz'ora l'ha trascorsa a farsi esaminare e coccolare e fotografare e passare un milione di volte dalle mani di una a quelle degli altri due, e incredibilmente non ha ancora graffiato nessuno né tentato di scappare. Il gatto che Lorenzo e Giuliano gli hanno regalato, in una di quelle scatole con tanto di fiocco in cima che sembra uscita da un film romantico natalizio - o più probabilmente da un negozio specializzato, perché si saranno divertiti come stronzi a organizzare questa cosa nei dettagli - e che rende il tutto ancora più ridicolo.

E il fatto è che lo sanno tutti e tre che Francesco non restituisce mai i regali e nemmeno chiede di cambiarli, che magari gli escono delle facce tremende quando non gli piacciono ma si sforza comunque di sorridere e non manca mai di ringraziare, e quindi era l'unico modo che avevano per incastrarlo.

"Pensi di tenere il broncio per tutta la sera?" domanda Lorenzo, sedendoglisi accanto.

"Non tengo il broncio. Sono incazzato, è diverso."

"E dai, Francesco. Guarda com'è calmo, di sicuro non ti darà problemi."

"Vi ho detto in tutti i modi che non volevo un gatto" ribatte lui, lanciandogli un'occhiata truce, e Lorenzo non smette di sorridere ma ha perlomeno il buon gusto di abbassare lo sguardo e _provare_ a sembrare pentito.

Non che funzioni, perché Lorenzo non ha mai avuto bisogno che le sue sceneggiate risultassero credibili: gli è sempre bastato guardare tutti con quei suoi occhi impossibili e sbattere le ciglia un paio di volte per tirarsi fuori dai casini. Francesco contava su di lui per arginare la follia di Novella e Giuliano e far capire a quei due imbecilli che lui il gatto non lo voleva, contava sulla sua correttezza e sul suo rispetto del libero arbitrio, e Lorenzo gli era sembrato essere dalla sua parte: quindi o Giuliano è riuscito a convincerlo - non vuole neanche sapere _come_ \- o Lorenzo si è convinto da solo di sapere cosa fosse meglio per Francesco, e tanti saluti al libero arbitrio.

"Eri in minoranza" si giustifica, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Francesco sta per ribattere che quella è solo colpa del suo essere un traditore, e che comunque non gli serve nessuna maggioranza, visto che questa è casa sua; ma poi gli viene in mente che no, in effetti adesso è anche casa di Novella, e in effetti è anche un po' casa di Giuliano visto tutto il tempo che ci passa, e se qualcosa è un po' di Giuliano allora è anche un po' di Lorenzo. E poi Lorenzo lo guarda e sbatte le ciglia, appunto, e tanti saluti anche a tutto il resto.

Sono degli imbecilli, tutti quanti. È innamorato di tre imbecilli. Anzi no, di due imbecilli e un traditore.

"Si può sapere da dove viene?" domanda in tono polemico, anche se in realtà ne ha un'idea piuttosto precisa. Ormai c'è praticamente un'intera colonia che va e viene dal giardino di villa Medici, e Piero non manca mai di tenerlo aggiornato sui nuovi arrivati e di mostrargli i disegni di gatti di ogni razza e colore che ha fatto insieme a zio Sandro, e uno di quei disegni è persino attaccato al suo frigorifero. E Francesco di solito ascolta Piero con un'attenzione tutta speciale, ma questa volta si è lasciato distrarre dal suo entusiasmo - e da quel sorriso enorme che è tutto di Lorenzo, e da quella dolcezza che è tutta di Clarice - e ha perso il conto da qualche parte tra la prima e la seconda cucciolata. E non si è mai preoccupato di recuperarlo, perché non erano i suoi gatti, dopotutto.

Perché _lui_ _non ha mai voluto un gatto_.

"È della gatta che è arrivata qualche mese fa" conferma Lorenzo. "Quella grigia, ti ricordi? È sparita per un po', e quando è tornata ci siamo accorti che era incinta."

"Quindi mi avete regalato un gatto con la mamma puttana."

Lorenzo ride di cuore, e Francesco sospira perché sa di non potersi appellare nemmeno a questo: l'hanno già portato dal veterinario, gli ha assicurato Lorenzo non appena hanno aperto la scatola, quando Francesco stava ancora fissando inebetito il gattino senza riuscire a parlare e Novella stava già strillando deliziata, e il veterinario ha fatto tutti i controlli del caso e ha deliberato che è sano come un pesce. Al che Giuliano si è sentito in dovere di intervenire perché dire _sano come un pesce_ di un gatto, secondo lui, poteva essere offensivo. Al che Lorenzo ha scosso la testa con rassegnazione e ha tirato fuori una seconda scatola con ogni genere di accessorio e giocattolo e scorte di cibo e di sabbia - che Francesco ha guardato con particolare orrore - e non c'è stato più modo di fermarli.

"Senti" comincia Lorenzo, e quando Francesco si rifiuta di guardarlo gli sfiora la guancia con un dito per farlo voltare dalla sua parte. "Qual è il problema?"

"Che _non lo voglio_ " insiste Francesco, e magari con chiunque altro, chiunque non sia lui o Giuliano o Novella, potrebbe anche pensare di cavarsela così. Ma si è rassegnato tanto tempo fa al fatto che i loro occhi riescono a mettergli a nudo l'anima, che quando sono insieme non gli riesce di essere altro che se stesso. Davanti agli occhi di Lorenzo, poi, si sente come davanti a un padre confessore. Che è la metafora peggiore che potesse venirgli in mente, visto che la sua ultima confessione non ricorda neanche più a quando risalga e che Lorenzo, di solito, riesce a fargli uscire di bocca tutt'altro genere di preghiere.

Francesco sospira di nuovo e torna a voltarsi dalla parte opposta. Lorenzo continua a guardarlo pazientemente, senza mettergli fretta, ed è abbastanza sicuro che nonostante stiano ancora battibeccando, senza apparentemente degnarli di attenzione, anche Novella e Giuliano lo stiano tenendo d'occhio come fanno sempre.

"È un impegno. Te ne devi prendere cura, e io non sono bravo. Non l'ho mai fatto."

Lorenzo gli appoggia il mento su una spalla. "E invece sì" lo contraddice, con voce soffice. "Ti prendi cura di noi."

Francesco vorrebbe obiettare che loro però non pisciano nella sabbia, e lo farebbe se solo non ci fosse qualcosa che lo blocca, qualcosa rimasto incastrato a metà tra la gola e il cuore che gli rende difficile parlare. "Mi sembrava che fosse più il contrario" riesce a rispondere alla fine, e improvvisamente gli urletti di Novella che cerca di liberarsi dalle unghie del gattino rimaste impigliate in uno dei suoi ricci e la risata calda di Giuliano che invece di aiutarla lo incoraggia a fare di peggio riescono quasi a farlo sorridere. Quasi.

Per Lorenzo è più che abbastanza per sorridere a sua volta. "Ti sbagli" gli sussurra.

Francesco prende un respiro profondo, e osserva il gattino che continua docilmente a farsi strapazzare. Non sembra ancora del tutto a suo agio: non cerca di scappare, è vero, ma si muove e si guarda intorno spesso e ogni tanto miagola appena, senza scomporsi troppo ma con una certa indignazione. Però non protesta più di così, e sembra fidarsi abbastanza da lasciarli fare. Sembra che stia cercando di capire cosa ci fa lì, e sembra ancora incredulo di avere una nuova casa piena di gente che insiste per volergli bene.

E questa, se non altro, è una cosa che Francesco può capire.

"Va bene, basta così" stabilisce, e si china in avanti per prendere il gattino dalle mani di Giuliano, che ha persino la faccia tosta di provare a protestare. Novella inarca un sopracciglio ma non dice nulla, e Lorenzo continua a sorridere. Francesco lo solleva all'altezza del viso per guardarlo meglio: ha il pelo quasi completamente grigio e gli occhi pericolosamente tendenti all'azzurro - il che non va bene per niente, visto il suo pessimo vizio di farsi fregare _sempre_ dagli occhi azzurri - che lo scrutano con un po' di sorpresa, come se non si aspettasse di conoscerlo ma tutto sommato non gli dispiacesse poi tanto.

La cosa è reciproca, e Francesco sente un moto improvviso di solidarietà e ha un'immagine altrettanto improvvisa che gli si affaccia nella mente.

"Haldir."

"Come?" domanda Giuliano, confuso.

"Si chiama Haldir" ribadisce Francesco.

Novella sembra considerare l'idea. Si solleva dal pavimento e si siede sul divano accanto a Francesco, dal lato opposto a Lorenzo. "Perché?"

"Perché non ne può già più del modo in cui gli state rompendo il cazzo, ecco perché."

Giuliano solleva le mani in segno di resa, e Novella ride mentre accarezza il gattino in cima alla testa. Francesco prova cautamente ad accostarselo al petto e quello gli sguscia via dalle mani, si arrampica sulla sua spalla e lì si ferma, tastando la stoffa della sua maglia con le zampine e poi accomodandosi tranquillo e cominciando a sbadigliare.

Novella lo negherà probabilmente fino alla morte ma lei e Lorenzo si lasciano sfuggire lo stesso identico verso intenerito nello stesso identico istante, anche se Francesco lo registra solo in modo distratto perché è troppo impegnato a essere _paralizzato_. Prova una sensazione strana, un misto di orgoglio e terrore simile a quello che ricorda di aver provato la prima volta che Clarice gli ha fatto tenere in braccio Maddalena, e la prima volta che Piero gli ha preso la mano per attraversare la strada; e oltre quella sensazione c'è, distinta e inconfondibile, quella molto più familiare di essersi fatto fregare di nuovo.

"Haldir" ripete Novella solennemente, appoggiandosi a Francesco e allungando piano un dito verso il musetto grigio del loro gatto. "Sei più che benvenuto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Pippin, il Balrog di Morgoth e Haldir sono personaggi della trilogia del _Signore degli anelli_ , di cui Francesco e Novella sono entrambi fan. Haldir è uno degli elfi di Lothlórien, e come tutti gli elfi tende solitamente a mantenere un certo contegno e a non manifestare troppe emozioni; la scena che Francesco ha in mente e che lo convince a chiamare così il gattino è quella del suo arrivo al Fosso di Helm nel secondo film, in cui resta piuttosto interdetto dall'abbraccio con cui viene accolto da Aragorn ''XD "Sei più che benvenuto", nella versione italiana, sono appunto le prime parole che Aragorn gli rivolge.  
> \- for reference, [questo è Haldir](https://i.imgur.com/xynpHfD.jpg) <3


End file.
